Poison
by breizhceline
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson Poison de Alice Cooper, ou comment un couplet peut rendre completement marteau un puvre petit chinois. 05x02 1ere Songfic TT Oneshot, mais possibilite de suite si appréciée, sur une autre chanson


_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

Ces quelques paroles résonnaient dans la tête du jeune chinois depuis les quelques jours ou ils se trouvaient, les 5 Gundam Boys, dans un appartement inoccupé, attendant une nouvelle mission.

Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces vers, ou plutôt ne se souvenait plus, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Avoir une chanson dans la tête n'était pas du tout son genre, surtout une chanson qui parle de passion et de souffrance. D'habitude, il fait le vide dans son esprit en s'entraînant au sabre ou en méditant, mais ce couplet revenait inévitablement tel un boomerang qu'il se prenait en pleine face, avec plus de force encore qu'il avait essaye de s'en débarrasser. Rien que la veille, le sabreur s'était entaillé la main en nettoyant son arme, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé !

Wufei se décida alors de prendre le taureau par les cornes, ou plutôt la chanson par les vers, afin de la détruire définitivement, comme tout bon ennemi qui se doit : un bon adversaire est un adversaire mort ! Il s'installa sur le sol de sa chambre, pour une fois seul, le baka natté sur batterie nucléaire avec qui il partage la chambre s'étant absenté. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de tenter de faire le vide, il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ses 4 phrases qui l'obsédaient tant.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

Il n'y comprenait strictement rien. Non qu'il soit une truffe en anglais, ou même siphonné du bocal, au contraire, mais il devait bien reconnaître que là, il séchait. Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main sur le reste de la chanson, il y verrait peut être plus clair. Il répéta ce couplet en boucle dans sa tête, puis a voix basse, et finit par le chanter à voix haute. Il sentait qu'il y était presque…

-Poison…

Surpris, Wufei se retourna vivement. Duo se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

-T'es en train de chanter Poison d'Alice Cooper…J'hallucine…Tu connais ca toi ??

Le jeune homme était interdit d'avoir entendu le chinois chanter déjà, mais du rock en plus.

Ce dernier, gêné s'avoir été surpris dans une telle position de faiblesse, car il considérait le chant comme une faiblesse de femmes, se mura dans le silence.

Duo traversa la pièce et fouilla quelques instants dans ses affaires, devant un Wufei toujours silencieux, impassible et assis.

-Putain il est où…Ca m'énerve je l'écoutais la dernière fois…Merdeuh ! Ah, le voila !!

Il brandit triomphant un album un peu fatigué où l'on déchiffrait « Alice Cooper ».

-Allez, ramène toi, je vais le passer sur la chaîne Hi-fi du salon.

Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas bondissant, suivit de loin par un Wufei sceptique, mais désirant se guérir de ce Poison.

Quand il arriva au salon, Duo était accroupi devant la chaîne Hi-fi et paraissait en pleine méditation.

-Alors, laquelle que c'est…Voooooooala, c'est ceeeeeeeeelle la !

Avant même que Wufei ne pu s'asseoir, la musique emplit la pièce, rythmée mais douce, jusqu'à ce que le batteur accompagne la voix suave du chanteur.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

C'était elle! Cette satanée chanson dévoilait enfin son vrai visage… Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir d'avantage que le chanteur et le reste du groupe attaquaient le refrain.

_I want to love you but I better not touch_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it to much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't want to break this chains_

Ca y est, ca lui revenait…Il connaissait la suite.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

Comment avait-il pu oublier…Ca l'avait tellement marqué… Il se souvenait, la semaine dernière, dans leur chambre, lui faisant semblant de dormir, et Lui, chantant cette chanson, comme il le faisait maintenant devant lui.

_I hear you calling and it's needless and pins_

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't want to break this chains_

_Poison…_

La même impression que cette fois-la, comme si ses pensées avaient été couchées sur papier et mises en rythme. Et Wufei susurra alors avec le chanteur

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

Duo se retourna: entendre Nataku-man chanter était déjà surréaliste, mais deux fois dans la même journée, c'était carrément la 4eme dimension.

Sa surprise fut décuplée lorsqu'il vit que son compagnon le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans broncher, tandis qu'il chantait

_I want to love you but I better not touch_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it to much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't want to break this chains_

_Poison_

Si le natté n'avait pas déjà était assis, il se serait viande par terre : Wufei Chang, alias Wu-Wu, Fei-Fei, Wufy, Wu, agent 005 au service de sa majesté, lui chantait une chanson d'amour dans le blanc des yeux ! Enfin, d'amour, ça se discute, mais c'était ca quand même !

Le temps de percuter ce qu'il se passait, Wufei s'était agenouillé face à lui et l'embrassait.

Duo n'en revenait pas, mais se laissa faire. Lorsque Wufei se recula enfin, le chanteur concluait cette infernale chanson.

_I don't want to break these chains_

_Poison…_

Duo était encore sous le choc quand l'asiatique se leva et alla éteindre la chaîne Hi-fi. Le silence qui s'en suit ramena l'américain à la réalité.

-Euh…Wu…Je…Hein ?

Son vis-à-vis remarqua qu'il était un peu perdu, alors il reprit place devant lui.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai du te paraître bizarre…

-Un peu oui…

-Mais ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Tu sais…

Wufei s'interrompit. Il vit que Duo l'écoutait religieusement, sans rien dire, ce qui était en soi une première. Tout d'un coup, toute sa belle assurance fondit comme neige au Soleil, et il se sentit penaud, voir terriblement gêné devant cet être qu'il aimait. Il comprit alors qu'il était plus facile de chahuter la personne qu'on aime que de lui conter fleurette. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, histoire de reprendre de le fil de sa pensée, et continua.

-Tu sais, ça fait quelques temps déjà que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec toi. Bon c'est sur qu'avant ce n'était pas l'harmonie parfaite, mais la j'avais comme une sensation de malaise. Je me suis dit alors que je ne pouvais simplement plus te blairer. Puis on est arrivés dans cet appartement, et on nous a assignés dans la même chambre, vu que les deux transis d'amours ne voulaient pas être séparés et que Yuy refusait catégoriquement de t'avoir pour compagnon de chambre, j'ai d'ailleurs vite compris pourquoi… Bref, un jour, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, on était tout les deux dans la chambre, j'essayais de dormir pendant que toi tu avais un casque sur les oreilles et chantais cette chanson. Au début, j'avais tout simplement l'intention de balancer ton lecteur par la fenêtre, mais j'ai commencé à te regarder…

Petit pause ; il était de plus en plus gêné, mais il se devait de continuer.

-Pendant tout le temps de la chanson je t'ai détaillé, pas comme un adversaire potentiel, ou même un baka de base, mais comme une personne, et je me suis dit trois choses : 1) j'aimais ta voix 2) tu devais avoir une certaine confiance en moi pour baisser ta garde comme tu l'a fais et te laisser à chanter 3) tu étais, ou plutôt est, très beau.

Duo, qui n'avait jusque là qu'opiner du chef, se mit à rougir. Wufei le nota et cela lui redonna un peu d'aplomb.

-A partir de ces constats, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas de la haine, ni même du mépris, que je ressentais pour toi, mais quelque chose de complètement différent.

Le natté rougit encore un peu plus. Wufei en sourit, ce qui vexa un peu Duo.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse ??

-Toi.

Il prit le menton de Duo et l'embrassa, transformant ce dernier en Tomato-Man.

Il se retira et regarder le fruit natté dans les yeux.

-…Quoi encore ? Tu veux encore me sauter dessus ?

-Tu as des yeux magnifiques.

-Mais arrête !!!

La, Duo était au comble de la gêne et ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Il s'était attendu à tout de la part du crazy-chinese-one, sauf d'une déclaration en bonne et due forme et d'une avalanche de compliments. Ah, et d'une chanson aussi.

-Et pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Wufei était passé en mode prédateur, et Duo redouta pour sa survie.

-Non, non ! Pas que j'aime pas ca…

-Tu aimes alors ?

-Non, mais… Mais tu vas arrêter oui ??

Wufei n'y tint plus et explosa de rire devant son ami outré.

-Vas-y, marre toi comme une baleine, je te dirai rien.

Mais l'américain était surpris, il avait finit par douter que le chinois sache rire.

-Bon bah tu me fais signe quand t'as fini.

Duo tourna le dos au cétacé et croisa les bras dans une attitude renfrognée, ce qui fit encore plus rire son vis-à-vis.

-Le pire c'est que ça t'éclate que je sois gêné, espèce de salaud, connard, débile, pervers, chinois !

Ces insultes le faisaient plus marrer qu'autre chose, et il trouvait Duo mignon à bouder comme un enfant. Il l'entoura ses épaules de ses bras et lui embrassa le cou. Le jeune homme frémit sous cette caresse inattendue.

-Duo, je t'aime.

Ces mots susurrés au creux de son oreille le laissèrent sans voix. N'obtenant aucune réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, Wufei répéta.

-Je t'aime Duo, je t'aime…

Duo ne savait pas quoi répondre mais il laissa faire son camarade qui continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en lui répétant ces quelques mots. Mais il finit par s'arrêter. Il le tenait toujours dans ses bras lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Duo, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

-Tss, je le savais…Ok, oublie tout ça, j'en ferais de même.

-Attends Wufei !!

Ce dernier s'était relevé lorsque Duo attrapa le bord de son T-shirt pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'empêche de partir.

-Et pourquoi ?

Wufei était en colère, mais Duo ne fléchit pas.

-Parce que je crois que je t'aime aussi, Wu.

Le Wu en question était surpris et cacha son étonnement derrière une fausse mauvaise humeur.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Wu, Maxwell.

Duo, qui s'était relevé à son tour, lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui rétorqua :

-Seulement si toi tu m'appelle Duo, tout simplement, ou bébé, ou amûr, ou mon canard, mais pas ma pintade, mon sucre d'orge, mais pas trop ça donne des caries, ou encore…

-Duo… ça sonne bien… je crois que je vais t'appeler comme ça.

-Quel sens de l'humour mon Wu-chan.

-Duo…

Ce dernier l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler une quelconque résistance.

-Peut-être que, finalement, je vais t'appeler Poison, mon Poison…


End file.
